


Song of the Somnium

by Masked_Soleil



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: /Beelzebub, 1-5k word chapters, Additional Tags to Be Added, Akira is a bean I swear, Akira is frustrated, Angels, Canon typical creatures, Canon-Typical Violence, Faeries - Freeform, It's gonna be very long I'm sorry, Lots of eye rolling, M/M, Multiple chapters, No Beta, Post- Episode 10, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rating will go up, Ryo is in denial of his positions weight, Ryo just wants to be free of suffering, Slow Burn, Tags labeled with "/" are characters in hell, Updates on: M W F S if possible, everyone hates god but not really, hell seems pretty but itll fuck you up, ryo has a nickname for everyone, will regularly update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Soleil/pseuds/Masked_Soleil
Summary: He was Lucifer, Satan, The archangel of light, Ryo. That was who he was, Akira's best friend. A rebellion's leader. Against the monster who forced all of creation to conform. He knew what his mission was, and he had been side tracked for far too long. This moon was cold, under the watch of the father. And he knew, he couldn't stay. Because the moon was no longer Akira, it was his father, and everything that his father had willed.---Ryo, lost without his companion. Continues to fuel fire to the rebellion against his father while searching for his beloved best friend.But the lands of hell are full of people. And with so many places he could be, what will mean more? The rebellion he should be heading, or Akira? The true angel he should confess to?--Set after episode 10. Ryo longs to have Akira back and will do everything in his power to make things right.





	1. Morning Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Wow a mobile written fan fiction. Expect lots of typos, maybe. Please forgive this first chapter! It's just an opener.

Here, there was an angel. One who's beauty could not be matched. Yet, all could see the ugliness of conflict upon his celestial features as the moon turned once more into the sunlight. 

How long had it been? It didn't matter, at least that's what it felt like. Feeling? What was he feeling again? Perhaps the cold vacuum of space had finally numbed his heart that had thawed and wept for what had felt like decades. 

In the end, there was nothing. Yet there was everything all at once. In space, usually. There was no sound. But here. With the blinding sun illuminating what he didn't want to face, he felt it, and he spoke aimlessly into nothingness. Knowing God was listening. Not with hate or pity. But with knowledge. Then, there was just the crashing waves of emotions that Akira had pulled from him like the moon had once done for the ocean. Akira, his moon. His light in the darkness. Cold by his side as he stared into everything that held vastness, such as the human brain, yet without the one thing he longed for. 

He hadn't bothered counting just how many times his pleas had ripped from his chest and swept across the moon in a breeze that said more than he ever could. Begging his Father, the Father, to forgive him as he had forgiven the human race. But he knew it wouldn't happen. It wasn't his fault! Nothing was his fault. And he presented this, with his hands raised and his face wet with weakness. 

"I've given you everything. I accepted my punishment long ago." His arms shook but he kept them raised. Even as he struggled to think. His words did not echo, and his voice betrayed no emotion when he fell to his knees. "He didn't deserve this, I. I don't deserve this." Yet he hissed when he shifted his weight and curled inward on himself. Hunched over, ignoring the sting of rocks digging into his pale skin he brought his gaze down on the only being left with him. Frozen and lifeless. Eyes glazed over, mouth still agape as if he couldn't close it by his own will. Preserved by the temperature of space, he did not decompose. Was this also punishment? The angel shook at the sight. Never growing used to it, for all of the torment and horror he had seen. This was the worst. It wasn't love. It was never love. But the need and heaviness in his heart crushed him. Only matched by the reminder of why this was happening to him. He wasn't a devil, he was an angel, and he had been stripped of a status that had never really mattered. Held a burden in his heart, if he had one. "I only asked for another chance..." His voice barely a whisper, before rising in heat as he took in that he was still talking to that unforgiving entity. "I won't accept this end, I ended your creation's torment." His chest heaved in effort as his eyes still rested on Akira's upper half before raising them back to the stars. "His life is not over. My life is not over." Rising to his feet, wings dragging over the dirt he spoke louder. Knowing still, God was listening. "But my punishment is, you can't control this any further... You can't control me any further. All of humanity resting in hell will see my vision. And I will take back everything you've stolen from me. Creation is not as you perceived it. And I never needed your forgiveness." He glanced at the vessel resting beside his feet and felt attachment leave his side. As the waters of earth had swayed more to the moon than what had held them. Akira was dead, but his spirit wasn't. His devil wasn't. Because the damned never die. And against God's will, he hoped that scrawny boy had fallen into another realm. A realm that was unfamiliar to those who enjoyed the ways of restriction. He felt his chest rise, without shame. But instead with pride. 

He was Lucifer, Satan, The archangel of light, Ryo. That was who he was, Akira's best friend. A rebellion's leader. Against the monster who forced all of creation to conform. He knew what his mission was, and he had been side tracked for far too long. This moon was cold, under the watch of the father. And he knew, he couldn't stay. Because the moon was no longer Akira, it was his father, and everything that his father had willed. 

He had a loved one to find. A universe to fix. And a smile graced his lips as he waved farewell to the lands of the Holy Spirit and took to flight. To the realm of the free and the punished alike. 

\---

When the angel appeared in the skies of hell, it was like everything had stopped. Monsters, devils, angels, and humans alike took notice of his arrival and turned away from what they were doing, and began walking to the center of hell. Where his Palace lay. To welcome him as they should. 

He swept lower. His wings glowed in an amber light, as he shone above the people he had saved from the creator when he had destroyed the earth. Hearing the cries of humans who had never seen him before he looked further for a face. Instead all that he saw was that there was peace in this moment. But that was not what he wanted. 

He picked up his pace. Wings and heart willing the fires of hell to aid his flight. And so he raced. As if against time to see his palace for the first time in years. 

Hell was a vast land, a universe of it's own that seemed to go on forever. But as he flew on, Angels took to the air to escort him. But he did not need escorting in his own home. He knew the way. His brothers and sisters yelled in glee and they were rejuvenated, ecstatic, ready to party and celebrate their victory. But now was not the time. In his view he saw the towers of his palace reach high into the sky, it shone as he grew near. The white seemingly glowing in his presence. 

No, hell was not a place for the perfect. And no. It wasn't always terrifying. It was still a place that spirits came to. To be free. And he governed it to be so, crime were no longer crimes. Divinity and humanity lived in somewhat pseudo harmony. 

This was damnation, and he suffered it along with countless other people. But was it suffering at all? In truth it was. They weren't completely free, their will was restricted and so was this realm. God would only allow so many people to stay before dragging them to limbo. It was to prevent his army from growing stronger than his own. Full of angels and righteous creatures that blindly followed The Father's will. Ryo ground his teeth in frustration and hit the ground in front of his home at full force, startling people nearby. He scanned their faces. What was he searching for in the faces again?

That's right... He was searching for Akira. Was he here? Or did God drag him to limbo, or even worse. Had he gone to heaven?

He couldn't believe that last option. His heart hoped for the other two, he couldn't let God take away his anchor. He needed Akira, to apologize, to talk to, to have by him. He needed his companion. Shouts of welcome snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"..." He took a breath and made his way for the entrance. As he neared, he raised a hand. And the doors opened. Greeting him to the sight of marble floors and a very angry looking angel.


	2. The First Layer of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo has to face his welcome party, and Akira debates on his position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this work is open to Beta readers, if you're interesting in beta reading this fic, possibly every other day, please tell me so, so that we may exchange contact information.
> 
> Apart from that here is another chapter, the build will be slow because I want this fic- to really focus on character development. Only some of the chapter is centered around Ryo, so be prepared for the switch at the "--" lines.
> 
> Hi no proof reading, was rushed to post, sorry!

Ryo blinked once at the angel in front of him, taking in who he was, and then his interest disappeared as quickly as it came. He turned his head towards what stood behind the figure, his home. And memories began flooding his conscious of old times he had spent here before he had spent a new life on Earth.

"Where have you been? HEY! I'm speaking to you!" came the shout from a very peeved looking angel dressed in grey robes, but he paid it no mind, and instead he continued through the doors and onward to the grand hall. To Ryo's ever growing annoyance, the angel followed, glowering holes into the back of his wings. As he walked he heard his echo grumble something about being left alone. Feet making little noise, the blond made little time of the ascent into the mid-section of the palace, where the throne room lay. He had many people to talk with, plans to hash out, and problems to explain. He sighed, feeling the stress already building in his neck and shoulders. Then there he was, in front of two sets of towering doors. The ones to the left shone a bright blue and they rose much taller than the other set, while the ones to the right a dull grey with splashes of other colors lighting the frames of figures that had been sculpted into the door. His hierarchy, his government, the right government. He took a moment to look at the way he was depicted on the door, sitting in a throne, breasts resting above where his arms crossed, wings spread and falling against the chair all the same. His demeanor was that of a peaceful- yet busy leader. His legs were crossed and his eyes seemed forceful, almost cold, but his posture said that he was willing people to trust him.

"Ahem, uh, I mean no disrespect, my lord, but are you going to speak to me or stare at that forever?" it was the angel he had been ignoring. Satan turned to him with a mild frown, "I just came home, 'Zebub, surely you can have enough respect in your heart to allow me to settle in?" his words were soft and misleading, but Beelzebub knew that and he quickly lowered his head hiding the embarrassed flush on his face. But Ryo missed nothing, and he gestured for the angel to make way into the other room, and so he did. The throne room was washed in a blue light that contrasted the world outside of the walls he resided in. In his sight stood five more angels, but he did not greet them. Why should he? Instead, he climbed the smalls set of stairs, and let his hands trail across his throne, it was made of gold and a plush white fabric, and towards the bottom where it rested, lay wings, preserved in diamond, trophies he had collected. He lowered himself to sit, crossing his legs, and resting his head on the palm of his hand he looked into the eyes of the counsel, ready to explain.

\--

Years of this, he was dead, but he still didn't know where exactly, hell. The sky glowed with the colors of the sunset, yet there was no sun. The ground was littered with rich vegetation he had never seen before, yet there was no rain, and not a cloud in that damned sky. He was sure it very well could be hell. But the heat wasn't as intense as he imagined and he had only been ripped open a couple of times since his arrival. He was fully aware of himself and the devil that had occasionally decided to hop out of his body like it was no big deal and run off for days at a time, but he couldn't be bothered trying to keep Amon by his side, demon or no demon, this place was fine enough to let the tensions of life seep out and poison the air more than the poisonous vents did themselves. Letting go, perhaps for that he could be proud. But anger still rested in his breast. 

Akira was sitting on the ground, staring at a faerie who was trying to convince him to follow her home, he didn't buy it. Sure he had the first time, but he regretted that, bullshit faeries were innocent little creatures, they were possibly more horrifying than demons. And that was saying a lot for this place. But when the people around him began raising their voices and hands to the sky his temper grew. Couldn't they keep it down? Noise bothered the faeries, and the one in front of him began turning a bright yellow as she spouted sparks from her mouth in objection to the noise.

"Can't you see I'm tryi-!" her shrill voice abruptly stopped when she followed someone's finger to the sky, and Akira's interest was peaked, negativity fading. Until he caught sight of what they were pointing at, an angel swooping low, just due east, with blond hair and skin that shone like the sun itself. And the creatures near him, including the faerie, began walking in it's direction. Was this really hell? Because that's what it was starting to feel like. He stood, anger causing his body to tremble in waves, he had to go see. He couldn't sit around, not when THAT, was flying around, high and mighty. And then the angel was gone, disappearing into the sky.

'AMON!" he yelled, voice barely cracking at the end. Groaning answered him, but he wouldn't have it, "Your play time is up, come back here, now!"  
'Can't you let me do my own things, or are you really going to make me merge with you again' a voice rumbled in his head, almost with childlike sadness. "Yes," Akira answered with an enthused tone. "...now get over here before I eat all of our food without you."

Within moments Akira felt a familiar pain, the one of Amon stepping back into his body, stretching his skin, toning everything but his heart, and he was complete again, and with devil in tow. He made his way east, past crowds and through strange trees that smelled of vanilla and champagne, had Ryo made this place? Or was this all here before he arrived? Nearly falling on his side he jumped away from a plant that lunged for him, carnivorous bastards. Maybe Ryo did make this, human eating plants? Faeries that feasted on flesh? He honestly wouldn't put it past him. But none of that mattered in the moment, what mattered was getting to where the angel was headed before masses of life made it. Instead of running at a comfortable job, Akira picked up the pace and blasted full speed, blindly even, eastward, not even sure if he was going the right direction anymore.

\---

In the throne room Satan let his head lull back against the throne as he listened to his council update him on what he had missed during his leave, only half way paying attention. He tapped his fingers as he waited for someone to arrive saying it was time for him to update the people in the first layer of what was actually going on and why he had been gone. Again, why so many inhabitants had disappeared and why so many appeared in their place as if in the same moment. Then he could begin the search for Akira, the devil he needed, the one he wanted to charge through limbo with his innocent soul.

But was he really ready for something like that so soon? He could hardly remember half of his duties as leader in hell. How could he convince Akira to help? Was he even here? Was he in limbo? Had God snatched away his best friend? He didn't know, he only hoped that he was here, here and safe... well, as safe as he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH UGH UGH, the build to this area all has significance to the plot I'm building here, so please stay with me while I hash it out. Be back soon with yet another chapter of development.

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo? Are you still here? Well if you are, I'll be uploading Chapter 2 shortly. Thank you!


End file.
